callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PhD Flopper
PDH Flopper Theme PhD Flopper (sometimes referred to as Dr. Flopper or simply PhD) is a Perk-a-Cola perk new to Nazi Zombies, along with Stamin-Up, that are exclusive to the map Ascension from the First Strike DLC, the map Call of the Dead from the Escalation DLC, and the map Shangri-La from the Annihilation DLC, costing 2000 points to buy and has a dark blue and purple color scheme. PhD Flopper completely negates explosive and fall damage. However, the player will still groan when falling down from an elevated area. Also, when players dive to prone from a distance from which they normally would take fall damage, they produce an explosion, similar to a 7 meters radius "nuke". The "nuke" loses its ability to kill with one hit from round 20+. It is made from prunes and some types of chemicals. A good strategy for using PhD Flopper to its best effect on Ascension is to just buy it early on and then keep diving to prone near where the perk machine is found. By doing this it is possible to get to round 20 with minimal use of ammunition. However, as this is an explosive "weapon", it should be noted that the player only receives 50 points from each kill, when opposed to the 70 points that are acquired by using a bullet firing weapon, so using a gun would be advised if the player is going to buy something, such as other perks. This perk though doesn't seem to work when diving right on top of multiple zombies. It should also be noted that is generally advisable to dive to prone away from any teammates, as landing on one will down both players. Trivia *Landing on top of zombies renders the effect of this perk ineffective. *The perk's name is likely to be a play on the name of the popular soft drinks or Dr. Perky and "Dr." is changed to PhD. *The machine itself branches from the perk icon. While the other Perk-a-Cola machines follow their relevant drink's color in glow and theme, PhD Flopper's machine glows yellow, whilst the perk icon is a dark purplish color. *The PhD Flopper seems to be made from prunes. This is supported from Dempsey's quote "I can't stand prunes!" after drinking it, which would explain its dark purple color. This is a reference to an urban myth that Dr. Pepper contains prune juice. *The word 'Flopper' in the perk name may stand for the fact that the player has to dive or "belly flop" to activate the perk's effect. *This is the first Zombies perk to directly affect the Zombies. *PhD Flopper's jingle is the only one of the Perk-a-Cola machine jingles that directly mentions the Zombies . *When acquiring this perk, it makes it the first time the player can overcook a grenade without dying, or even get hurt without cheating. *PhD Flopper is the first perk to have profanity in it's jingle. *This is the second perk that is not based off an actual perk from multiplayer, the first being Quick Revive. *If the Scavenger is received from the Mystery Box, it is recommended to get PhD Flopper. *In Shangri-La, the Napalm Zombie will still hurt the player even if he has PhD Flopper. Location *'Ascension' - Near from the northern Lunar Lander D ( Д ), with the grenades available to purchase off the nearby wall. *[[Call Of The Dead|'Call Of The Dead']] - In the abandoned second story/floor of the multi-story building that branches off of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La '- Will spawn randomly in one of the rooms underground (changes spawn with Stamin-Up, Double Tap and Deadshot Daiquiri). Gallery File:PHD_Flopper_Real.png|The PhD Flopper logo from the game files. FlopperLogo.jpg|Its Logo on top of the Vending Machine Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Ascension Category:Zombie Utilities